Solar Flare of the Soul
by Nuva16
Summary: Tahu has felt alone admist the other toa. So when a mysterious boy with a painful past arrives on Mata-Nui, Tahu feels drawn to him. Has he finally found his soulmate? Tahu/OC Lewa/Onua Pohatu/Taka Gali/Kopaka


Solar flare of the Soul

Summary: When a teenage boy shows up on the shores of Mata Nui, the Toa learn that a legend older than the Turaga. But what does this boy have to do with Mata Nui's well being? And why does a certain Toa of Fire feel drawn to him? Tahu/? Slash, violence, language, the Usual.

AN: Hey guys. It's been a while since I've started another story, and I swear it won't be the last. I hit a major writer's block stint, plus everything with school really threw me off. I decided to try and get some stories done while I'm on Spring Break. So, here ya go, and I will be finishing up Human Toa soon. ^^

I do not own Bionicle or any of its characters. I only own the human characters. ^^

Chapter one: Storm of the Century

Life on the S.S. Louise was quite the party. For everyone, except Nate. The 18-year-old was currently huddled in the corner of his room, bleeding profusely from his nose and forehead. His father stood in front of him, bloody slab of wood still in his hand, rope and chains in the other,

"The more you fight me, the more we're gonna have to go through this. You know what I want, as soon as I have it, you can go enjoy the party." The smell of alcohol was thick on his father's breath, his staggering only adding to the effect. Nate shook his head, trying to protect what was left of his freedom. There was no way, that his father, the one person who had abused him for the past 6 years, would get his last personal affect,

"No, I won't let you hurt me anymore. No more." Nate jumped up, ignoring the dizzying pain, and shooting past his father. His father turned around and fell, due to the drinking, and Colter was able to get past him and out the door. Nate ran down the hall, trying to get to the top deck. However, he failed to anticipate that, while his father was drunk, he was still able to move quickly, slamming Nate into the side of the stairwell,

"Thought you could run away from me huh? Too bad, 'Buddy boy', now that you've spoiled my fun, I'll just have to spoil your's." The older man took the piece of wood and slammed it into the side of Nate's head. The boy cried out, moving to the other side of the stairs and climbing upward. He climbed up the stairs, jumping onto the deck and moving to the side. Unfortunately, the deck was empty because of the impending storm. Nate was thrown to the side of the ship, feeling his ribs collapse under the weight of the blow. He screamed, clinging to the railing in hope that he would be safe. However, fate was not on his side,

"Well, would you looky here? The boy's just standin there waitin for me. You must be some kind of stupid, though, it doesn't bother me all that much." The man grabbed Nate by the hair and socked him in the abdomen, doing even more damage to his already fragile ribs. Nate, tired of being hurt and manhandled, punched his father in the nose, cause blood to gush out,

"You little fucker! Look what you've done!" Nate's father glared at him, before smiling an evil smile, "Are you proud? Are ya glad that you've hurt your old man? Well guess what? You're dead meat!" Nate had little time to fend off his father, who lifted him up and threw him over the side of the ship. By now, the storm was finally in full swing, rain and lightning abundant, and the waves crashing wildly. Nate swam madly, having just enough time to lift his head and get some air into his lungs before he was dragged under the waves. He struggled wildly, trying to stay above the waves, but the storm and the pain in his ribs were too much. Nate began to tire, black spots dotting his vision. He kept trying to struggle, but eventually stopped, falling into blackness as exhaustion and pain took over.

Peace reigned in Mata Nui once again, as the Toa had finally defeated Makuta, with the help of Takanuva of course. The Matoran were quite happy, parties in celebration of the defeat occurring every night, each in a different Koro. The Toa themselves were quite pleased and happy, except for one, Tahu Nuva. He stood at the bottom of the Mangai Volcano, thinking everything over. The others were currently celebrating with his people, Onua and Lewa were sitting together, Gali was trying to settle an obviously drunk Pohatu down, and Kopaka was grinding on Taka to the intense beat. Tahu sighed, smiling softly as he headed to join the crew. While he also enjoyed partying, whether on his own or with the group, he still felt that something was amiss, that they were missing something.

"Hello, Toa-Brother? Fire-Spitter? He is Open-Eyed yet Late-Knowing."

"I think he's just spacing Lewa…"

"That's what I said." Taka and Pohatu rolled their eyes and smiled, attempting to get Tahu's attention,

"What is so important that you three have to bother me?"

"Oh, nothing much my fire brother, except that we were missing you at the party. It's soo lonely without the great and powerful Toa Tahu of Fire there with us." Tahu looked at Pohatu, who had thrown an arm over his shoulder, before looking at the two younger toa,

"He's drunk. You brought him over to me, drunk." Taka and Lewa wilted under Tahu's smoldering gaze,

"Well, see, he wouldn't stay with Gali, so she told us to take him with."

"He is Open-Eyed and Tree-Bright."

"Yeah, what Lewa said…uh, what did you say?" Tahu rolled his eyes,

"He's a happy drunk, is that it?" The two younger Toa watched as their older brothers wrestled, Tahu trying to escape Pohatu, and Pohatu clinging on for dear life. They tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it after Tahu managed to get Pohatu off of him. Pohatu looked like a kicked Ash Bear cub, before instantly perking up and decided to inform the others of his plans,

"Toa Bretheren I do believe it is time to accomplish our next great task. It will not be easy, but if we work as a team, using Unity to guide us, I do believe we can accomplish it." Tahu rolled his eyes as the younger toa burst out into laughter,

"And what, oh great Leader, would our next great task be?" The three looked at Pohatu skeptically as he moved his arms in a great flourish,

"We are going to paint all of the Turaga pink. To show that we are cunning enough to fool the old Turaga, the ones who claim to know everything. The ones who…umph!" Pohatu didn't get to finish as he was tackled by the others. While the Toa began a wrestling circle, the others climbed the hill to where they stood. They all laughed, when Pohatu ended up passing out, and Taka sat rubbing his head, having been kicked by Lewa. Lewa himself was in a pickle, laughing hard as Tahu tickled his ribs. He stopped, standing proudly, having beaten his brethren,

"Tahu, we all know how much you love to wrestle, but could you please do something about Pohatu?" The fire toa rolled his eyes, watching as Gali attempted to rouse the drunk toa,

"Well, you're all staying here, so why don't you help me get him to the hut we reserved for him?"Onua stepped forward, slinging the unconscious toa over his shoulder,

"C'mon Gali, I'll carry him back for ya."Gali smiled at Onua, following him to the hut she shared with Pohatu. Lewa followed behind, anxiously waiting for some alone time with Onua. Kopaka helped Taka stand, shaking his head at his dazed mate. The two bid farewell to Tahu, also wishing to retire for the night. Tahu sighed, heading to the beach to think. He had never felt so lonely before, and he was quickly angered by it. He was the only toa alone, granted Kopaka and Taka had invited him into the relationship, but Tahu wanted someone for himself, someone who loved him for who he was. Unfortunately, it was quite hard to find just one being when he himself was the only unmated toa.

Tahu sighed, looking out over the beach. It looked as though a storm was coming, as harsh waves ruled the usually calm waters. He was about to leave, when he saw a shape on the beach. Tahu ran down to the water's edge, suddenly unnerved by what he saw. A human boy, albeit a slightly older one, was lying unconscious on the beach. Humans had been to Mata-Nui before, but the toa always shooed them away. They were a neutral country, they weren't interested in human affairs. Tahu sighed, knowing he needed to take the boy to the Turaga. He gently lifted the boy in his arms, suddenly in awe.

The boy was unlike any human Tahu had met before. He had soft light skin, with a few speckles on his nose. His hair was short and blonde, and he had a bruise on the side of his face. He was fairly long, probably coming to Tahu's chest, and fairly well built. Tahu shook himself out of his revelry, and began the short journey back to Ta-Koro. As he was waiting for the bridge to be lifted from the lava, he looked down at his bundle, gently brushing some of the boy's hair aside,

"Who are you, and what happened to you?"

An: Well, will Tahu find out more about Nate? And what does this mean for the lonely toa? ^^Stay tuned and please review.


End file.
